Ohashi Saito
Hashi comes from a very traditional Japanese family, a family of undeads, who don‘t really care about his emo antics and knife collection, as they believe it to be just a phase that’ll pass once he too becomes an undead, and succumb to their traditions, however- he has no intention of doing this. Appearance Hashi is a young Japanese boy with dark hair, purple eyes, and very pale skin. He often wears a pale yellow ralgan shirt, accompanied by an over-sized purple hoodie with same yellow coloured patches on the elbows, decorated with purple rose graphics, and black accents. He wears dark ripped jeans and white puffy high top sneakers. A very full looking beige bag, decorated with patches and pins, is usually slung over his shoulder. He wears dark blue gloves, where purple detailing extends to his middle fingers, the rest being fingerless. He‘s almost never without his carved amethyst necklace, it being a gift from his family before he left for school. Personality Hashi is quite the goody two shoes, smart, has good grades, follows school rules religiously, and will tell off and lecture anyone breaking them, or if he simply sees them doing something he believes will get them hurt- but he will put this all aside when it comes to knife tricks, his ultimate goal is to get a butterfly knife and impress all the gender non-specifics with his flippy tricks. He cares about everyone around him a whole lot, and acts like everybody’s big brother even though he isn’t any more mature than them- he doesn’t wanna see anyone get hurt, and will take it upon himself to either protect them with his height alone, give them a stern lecture, or more commonly- both. Has a strong fear of the dark given previous events with his powers, and can often be seen with eye bags from not sleeping, since he isn’t nearly powerful enough to push all the darkness away from him every night, his lectures can sometimes just devolve into him taking his sleep deprivation and fear out on others. Power Ohashi has the ability to control and manipulate darkness from already existing sources, such as shadows and even whole rooms, being able to move it as if it were physical matter, but the more he moves, the more energy he exudes, so manipulating an entire room would cause him to pass out- though it isn’t like he’d want to manipulate an entire room anyway, he’d be too busy cowering in fear of the darkness, he feels like large amounts of darkness will swallow him up- they almost did once, after all. He has an empty blade handle for a weapon, he can draw very condensed shadows around it to create a blade that packs an actual punch. Backstory Hashi’s always been sheltered by his parents, he was homeschooled for most of his young life, his only social interaction being with his parents, younger sister and the koi fish in their backyard. He was taught an array of very specific subjects by his parents, respect and obidience being drilled into his head, the only typical school subjects he was taught were maths, spelling and English. There was history- but it was all history about their family, and how this was the path he was suppose to follow, he was taught how to cook all of their family’s traditional meals, sew traditional clothing, even metal works- jewellery being an important part of the Saito’s traditions. He was given at least a million books about how to use his powers in an acceptable manner, books about his families etiquette. This stressed Hashi out- he never had a very good grasp on his powers- always dreading his training and trying anything to get out of it, he always struggled to understand what his parents showed him, and would feel even worse when his parents were visibly disappointed by this. Around the time he was 6, his parents really started pushing him to get better at his powers, giving him tasks to do when night fell. He did well at these tasks for the most part, until they quickly became more and more difficult, eventually being tasked to manipulate the darkness of an entire room- he wasn’t able to hold it and ended up getting swallowed by the darkness, he tried to push it away from himself in a panic but made it worse, turning the darkness solid, not thinner like he wanted. His parents quickly got him out, but for Hashi, that moment felt like forever, and he’s been decently terrified of pitch black rooms ever since, his control over his powers becoming more shaky as a result. His parents gave him the materials to make his gloves to help this. His freedom was sparce in younger years- but he always made the best of it. Whenever he went on earands with his mother, he would talk the ear off whichever shopkeep was near them, yell out to any stranger they passed, pick up any item on the ground that caught his eye, which his mother tried to discourage- but it never really stopped, and as he grew up and got even more freedom, going out and picking up shiny things off the street was an everyday occurrence for him, whenever his break from studying would come around, he’d be outside picking up rocks in a heartbeat. He had a small rock collection going for a while, until he found something beautiful in the dirt, a dingy, rusted, pocket knife, though it was barely functional, Hashi loved this little knife, taking it home and fixing it up every opportunity he had, scratching off the rust, polishing the metal, sewing a whole new handle cover for it, until he had a beautiful shiny knife. This knife was his baby, making it the crowning jewel of his collection shelf, every conversation he had would somehow become focused on his pretty shiny knife, though the only person that didn’t get sick of his knife talk was his sister, Kira, and as his 8th birthday rolled around, Kira gave him a gorgeous gold plated blade, and his collection only grew from there. Very recently, Hashi recieved a letter inviting him to attend an academy, his parents were opposed to this at first- but Hashi wanted to see a world outside of talking to koi fish all day, and can you imagine how cool the knives would bE. He really wanted to learn in an environment that just- didn’t involve his parents, and after much persistence, he got his parents to accept the invitation. Saito Family History Relationships Kira Saito Kira is Hashi’s little sister, she’s 9 years old, and naturally at that age is extremely hyper and chaotic, she often tells Hashi how she’s super jealous he’ll get to become an undead first, and Hashi finds her playing dead, a lot- and is not sure what to make of it. She’s the one who gave him his nickname, Hashi. Takuya Saito Takuya is Ohashi’s father, Hashi knows him to be somewhat cold, and pushy, especially with the family traditions. Hashi doesn’t feel particularly close with his father, but still loves him, and no matter how much he tries to rebel, he still wouldn’t wanna disappoint him Rieko Saito Rieko is Hashi’s mother, Hashi has faint memories of her as warm, smiling and doting, all the way up until he was 2, but that changed once she became an undead shortly after his sister was born, he doesn’t see her very often- but when he does, she acts the very same as his grandparents and father, pushing their traditions. Music Nerds Hashi is good friends with several kids from his music class, Yuuya, Cory and Clyde, they’re all so cool, they should become a band when they grow up! Aoi Onis Aoi is one of Hashi’s fellow students, Hashi shows knife tricks to him quite often- and always feels super cool when he impresses him. Since he’s much shorter than Hashi, he feels an immense need to protecc, he will shield blue boi with his height alone. Trivia * Can play Shamisen, recorder, and a little bit of guitar, bandaids can often be seen around his fingers due to his constant practicing, or just from picking up a knife by the wrong end- * Hands are covered in scars from failed knife trick attempts, the most visible ones are hidden under his gloves thankfully. * Can sing a little, but couldn’t write anything good to save his life- all his original songs and lyrics are no better than “I am sad” * Purple detailing on his gloves work as an anchor for darkness he draws in, without them his ability is much more unstable. * Any knives he comes across make him an instant impulse buyer. * His favourite knife is the first knife he bought foe himself, it’s a multi chrome anodized blade with a black handle, it’s the first knife he bought with his very own money. * Really loves the water! Even though he doesn’t get out much, and can’t actually swim. * Loves Sukiyaki, and Soba, though he isn’t the best at making it himself yet- * Had a massive growth spurt from 9-10, and is now left a slow growing giant. Art 8E1E4575-7D82-4022-B61F-3CB0A5DA70BE.png|Emo boy 7A131AB5-646E-4C0E-B99F-C001497BE25F.png|AlsO emo boy 273EEF59-A0CA-485F-A48B-E3C669EDB3A8.png|Knife Ohashi 0E11A738-72B6-47BD-A42A-F53E778DE19B.png|Hashi Browns 9C80ADB3-1AF5-42C8-8468-C13C8252FABE.png|Also, also emo boy 8090A8FC-FE71-4048-9577-C2C0279074B2.png|Shaded ref 55A625AF-0AA7-4346-A2C6-EDEFA41C4568.png|Unshaded refs D392AA10-9B1A-4700-94A4-ED31EE184B68.png|nom 1C7F15B8-98ED-493B-B162-DEAA629F31C9.png|Desgustang Badge-5-0.png|knifE TO MEET YOU Badge-5-3.png|CURSED EBFF193C-0192-41A8-94CF-44EEE7200D3F.png|Family Portrait 03CEB0E0-04A2-40F0-AD03-0061696284C6.png|Koi Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Characters Category:PurpleRose Category:Student